1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the removal of hydrogen selenide from liquids.
2. Description of the Art
Each year tens of millions of gallons of contaminated aqueous and non-aqueous solutions are discharged as industrial wastes from chemical, metal processing and mining industries and the like. Due to real as well as potential adverse impacts on processing streams, disposal and environmental concerns, it is desirable to develop methods for removal of such contaminants.
Various processes have been proposed to remove selenium from liquids but principally when it is present in the form of ionic selenium or as selenium metal. It is also important to consider hydrogen selenide, which can be present in liquid streams, including those from chemical processes such as the gasification of coal, and particularly lower quality coal.